


The KP Route

by KittyKatyKat8



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: EVEN IF U HAVE NO IDEA WHO KP IS AND U LIKE MM I PROMISE THIS WILL BE A COMEDIC READ, Expect tears, Handcuffs, Multi, Romantic Comedy, SIIPing, Simp, Slow Build, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, The Queen MC requested smut, Toe linking, Yandere moments, i only listen to my queen, the queen needs her smut, there will be red ribbon
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-31
Updated: 2020-09-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:47:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 11,240
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24478939
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KittyKatyKat8/pseuds/KittyKatyKat8
Summary: So Discord brought us to the mystery behind MC and KPpixel...so here I am to feed the fire. Don't except anything of absolute quality or accuracy. We are here to have a good time. xD
Relationships: MC x KPpixel
Comments: 2
Kudos: 11





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WELCOME TO MY FIRST FIC ITS GONNA BE SOME BEAUTIFUL TRASH

Okay so this isn't the actual first chapter rather an introduction....

If you managed to find this fanfic and you have no idea what the heck a KPPixel even is or what this will be...I say congrats for clicking it anyway. You a real one...  
FOR THOSE WHO KNOW. WE IN FOR A RIDE YALLLLLL.

Anyway background just in case. Check out the amazing @theofficialrfa on Tik Tok! It full of some of the most talented people I've seen!!! Not only is it a group of my favorite MM cosplayers on Tik Tok, THESE FOLKS REALLY OUT HERE MAKING SURE WE HAVE A GOOD TIME! They are hosting a Discord Server in which has a mod the amazing KP. From there chaos occurred at like 3am and KP is canon to have a MM route you can't change my mind and we are all still figuring out how to get the good ending... WELLL 

HERES TO MC AND KP YALL

ENJOY THE TRASH RIDE YOU ARE GOING TO GO ON WITH ME.

and yes you read the tags right.

t O e L i N k I n G

K BYEEEEEEEE


	2. Prologue: An Empty Heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> okay the actual fic starts here
> 
> I am also BIG DUMB BC I LITERALLY WAS ALMOST DONE WRITING THE FIC HERE BUT MY DUMB BUTT WAS LIKE "WHAT DOES THUS BUTTON DO" AND DEF DELETED MY WORK SO I HAD TO CRANK IT ALL AGAIN BUT I AM SLEEPIN TIL THIS CHAPTER IS DONE FOR MY QUEEN MC
> 
> k thx for coming to my ted talk. 
> 
> also for you discorders... be on the look out for some inside jokes.. for you non discorders...I apologize in advance.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Lol my summaries are gonna be my chapter notes...  
> warning: Mild spoilers but like not really... Its how I made my jokes  
> I'll make sure to type which route spoilers may come. 
> 
> also FWI DONT EXPECT ACCURATE CHARACTER ACTING IMAGINE IT MORE LIKE CHAOTIC CHARACTERS AT 3 AM K WE ON THE SAME WAVE LENGTH NOW??   
> K good
> 
> ANOTHER FWI I SUCK AT GRAMMAR SO DONT EXPECT THAT EITHER
> 
> AFTER ENDING SECRET ENDING 1 AND 2 SPOILERS!   
> I mean...I like summarize the routes of Ray and V too...but like Yeahhhhhh so uh. if you haven't done those you can skip those paragraphs.

Her life felt empty.

MC loved the adventure her life took her on. When she got hit with that (jumin) bus her life changed forever. She had this power to rewind time...there didn’t seem to be drastic consequences...but it has definitely helped her a lot. A few years passed, and she moved out to the city. MC needed a change, and lucky for her, while she was grocery shopping - that's when she noticed the new phone in her coat pocket...and her story really began!

But it was repetitive and...lonely. Her first experience with each route was thrilling. The dangers of possibly getting blown up in her own apartment, being starved inside a cult building, trying to convince a hot boy that you aren’t his cousin. 

Nevertheless, it was the same thing… just different fonts when she tweaked her choices. 

When she began the game, she was immediately entranced by the actor Zen. His charm, fezick...nah who was she kidding, that man is hot. The actor quickly became her favorite that she never felt the need to press reset so fast. In fact, MC stayed his girlfriend for quite some time after his ending with the RFA party. It was enchanting to be his manager. She was able to witness every inch of his success, especially his change. Zen began to appreciate the art more, and himself more. She was able to help him discover that those who are close to you matter more...but eventually she felt guilty and continued forward.

She chose Yoosung next, expecting some cutesy gamer’s dream of a relationship. Staying up til 4 am, battling in Super Smash Bros. She was wrong…she was so wrong. Instead she had to convince this boy she wasn’t into that Sweet Home Alabama business and then watched as he literally lost an eyeball for her...eh he was hot so it’s fine. MC definitely saw a maturity within him though as she pressed on with the route. 

MC quickly realized that she needed a break from boys. Jaehee was the friend she never knew she desperately needed. While, she did miss the romance behind her previous routes, it was refreshing to just be normal...well...as normal as she could get with this reset power. MC certainly grew a little bit of a grudge towards Jumin however. Jaehee was working so hard, yet that man showed his appreciation...at least he didn’t show it well. While she was working at the coffee shop, she knew it was time to move on. As much as she wanted to hop onto 707’s train, she felt she needed some clarification.

When MC began Jumin’s route...she never expected it to be heart wrenching. He was a complex man, that she was grateful to see this other side of him. MC already got hints of his more gentle side while Jumin comforted Zen during his struggles with Echo Girl...but MC really got to see his tangled strings. As she continued forward to an eventual wedding, she found herself really enjoying the tangled strings.   
It was time for her to press forward again. 707. That destroyed her the most. It also helped her realize the gift behind her power. A power that allows her to hear every story that has to be told. Seven’s story offered her a way to truly understand the idea of depth. No one truly is who they seem to be, and sometimes it takes a push to realize. She stayed the longest with Seven after the RFA party. Yes, she had to look after Saeyoung...but Saeran too...And the secrets she now knew about the former party coordinator...and the unfortunate accident occurring with V…

That hit her the most. This man who barely appeared while she continued to reset, she knew nothing. And yet, she felt guilty when she attended his funeral. This time, she made the biggest reset jump she’s ever made. A year prior to her officially joining the RFA. 

While she walked through the downtown area of the city, searching for the shop that usually held V’s photos, a man stopped her. She knew exactly who it was, but he seemed different. Instead of using his ‘Unknown’ persona, Saeran was dressed in magenta and chose the name Ray. He was...bright and bubbly. 

Her encounters following the routes of V and Ray were...far different than she was used to. Instead of her familiar surroundings of Rika’s apartment, MC found herself living with a cult. Most importantly, V was alive, Saeran seemed to need her. These two paths gave her the closure and fulfillment she needed. It was when she woke up, a year after the events of Ray’s route where she missed the simplicity of Rika’s Apartment. Yes, there were issues with the bomb installed, but that was a small thing she could get by. 

But...when you reset so many times...your heart can get empty…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Soooo it came to my attention that I clicked Major Character death....   
> do I have plans for this. no. I never even had a full on plot idea for this fic I just saw the buttons and went THAT WILL BE SPICY. 
> 
> I have lie... 0.2 of an idea formed and Im thinking I'm liking it but uh...
> 
> idk


	3. Chapter 1: Reset

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Lol so u just realized it will appear as Chapter 3: Chapter 1: Reset and I don't know why I think that's funny when it bothers me as well.... OH WHALE. 
> 
> Lol so this was actually the chapter I accidentally deleted but we using docs to write the fanfic so if I'm stupid I have an undo button. HAHAHAH
> 
> Anyway I decided to add a prologue to give explanation to Reset...so I turned it into a power instead xD.  
> I also turned my like 4 small paragraph into a whole prologue of backstory... yeahhahahhahaahah k 
> 
> oh yeah... you best know with great power comes great responsibility...  
> but lets be honest this is a fanfic nothing happy is gonna come out of this 
> 
> ehheehhe okay so like actual start of fan fic

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Spoilers: BAD ENDINGS SPOILERS... LIKE... A LOT OF EM AHAHA
> 
> WARNING: LIKE... SPRINKLING THE IDEA OF... UH. ZENS BEAST, ETC BUT NO EXPLICIT TYPEY OF THAT BC NOT IN MY GOOD GOD 707 DRESSED AS A NUN PRAYING TO THE LORD FANFIC  
>  K YALL BEEN WARNED. SO CHILDREN COVER YOUR EYES WITH YOUR H*NDS K THX  
> WARNING PART 2: REFERENCES TO BAD ENDINGS / BAD RELATIONSHIP ENDINGS! I KNOW THEY HAVE SOME TOPICS THAT COULD MAKE SOME PEOPLE OOFY... IF THAT IS YOU, I'D SUGGEST READING LIKE PARAGRAPH 1-2 THEN SKIPPING AHEAD TO WHERE IT SAYS "Life...was far too repetitive." AS THE FIRST LINE
> 
> if you don't mind it please read bc the jokes I made are golden if you have a small dark sense of humor. 
> 
> OKAY I MADE SO MANY JOKES RELATING TO THE BAD ENDING IT IS 1:43AM AND IM TRYING NOT TO LAUGH AT THESE CURSED JOKES I'M SO SORRY YALL.
> 
> SHOOT THIS IS 1000 WORDS LONGER THAN THE PROLOGUE AHAHAH

Yet again. She was bored.

MC found herself staying on Zen’s route the most. What could she say, he was her mansies. Of course she would take her field trips around the roster depending on the mood she was in...but Zen was her favorite. (Don’t tell the other members). When you live with the gift of infinite time, MC found herself expanding the depths each relationship brought. It certainly was...darker than her imagination thought it could be. 

Her precious Zenny became rather possessive...and her first visit over with him...well although she’s been with him for quite some time after his route...she’s never had an experience like that. Beast indeed.

Yoosung wasn’t any better. Yandere. He would die for her. No. The man already sacrificed his eye and she doesn’t need it. The bean went from little gamer boy to little crazy boy. He was harsh to the other members and...MC had a soft spot for Yoosung...and she was way too close to not making the right before the bomb exploded reset cut.

Jaehee’s...let’s just say she got a new job and may or may not have had quite the relationship with her new boss...It was certainly heartbreaking for her to basically give Jaehee the bird as she put on a pencil skirt...yeah MC reset rather quickly with that one…

One ending she finds herself repeating when she needs some paprika on her pasta is Jumins...She knew she was fond of red string, but Jumin’s darker sides took that to a whole new level…MC also found out with another version she tried out that she isn’t afraid of heights...and she’s not afraid of falling… She still can’t tell if that is a good thing or a bad thing.

Seven...Luciel...Saeyoung...MC was certainly just in pain the whole time while she broke his heart… On the bright side, one time she did get to cross something off of her bucket list, cliff diving. Not on any bright side, when she begins to encounter Saeran more...that was her fastest reset. 

Of course, when the pattern has arised that messing with these timelines can cause some horrid journeys, patterns where she lives with a cult...that would be A OKAY. 

MC began with V and while his first bad ending was actually something she could get behind, his second… MC never thought she would ever partake in any cult like activities…She just reset and redid it to play some games with the savior again. Chess was always fun. 

Ray...her sweet ray. MC was used to feeling worship in a subtle way...but Ray was certainly at her begging will. She didn’t stay for long in that timeline. Her sweet Saeran...she could never break him like that. However, when she tried once again, Saeran seemed to not have any problem with forcing her to follow his beckoning will… she missed the red ribbon ending. 

Life...was far too repetitive. Of course, she could reset and not join the RFA...but after spending much of her life with them, she was too attached. She also was hoping for a miracle that if she decided to go after Jaehee again it could end romantically. Alas...it still hasn’t happened. Instead, she just lived through her same life over and over again…

She needed a change. MC craved a change. She rested her head in the palm of her hand, while she bit the bottom of a pen. What could she do to change it? Join at a different time period but risk Saeran not even arriving to take her to Rika’s Apartment? Try to change things drastically? Set Jumin up with Sarah? She needed some spice!

“Babe did you see that! Cried on the first take and-” The male stopped when he finally approached the tall chair. “MC…Are you alright?”

His voice woke her up to reality. Her Zenny. It was a year after her ‘first’ RFA party. The noise of the set workers finally began to fill her ears.

“Babe?” Zen took her hand, kneeling slightly to be at her height.

“I’m sorry...I space out…” The brunette smiled, looking up to him. “What was it you said?”

“Oh...I…” Zen shook his head slightly. “I was just saying, I should take you out somewhere special tonight. We haven’t eaten out in a while, and I would love to treat my princess.”

“Somewhere special, to treat me~?” MC grinned, “Now don’t you sound like some CEO in line we know.”

He groaned, leaning his head back slightly, “Do you have to mention him right now? I’m trying to be romantic.”

“And you are doing a wonderful job at it.” MC smiled, “Besides, you’re cute when you’re riled up.” 

Zen flashed her a snarky grin. “Well, rehearsal ends at five, does that work for you?”

“Zenny, I’m your manager.” MC giggled, standing up from the chair. She intertwined her hand with his, placing the other on his cheek. “I couldn’t leave even if I wanted to.”

He leaned into her touch, placing his hand on top of hers. Quickly diving down, he pecked her lips. “Then right after rehearsal. To some of the finest dining” 

~~~~

When she thought of fine dining and special dinner, she thinks of all of the five star restaurants Jumin took her. As much as she loved cooking...attempted cooking, it wasn’t the same. Sizzling steaks, wine with every meal. Whether from these restaurants or from his personal chef. Nevertheless, it was romantic. String instruments would play throughout some of the speakers MC made Jumin buy, and occasionally Elizabeth would join them at the dinner. 

While Zen can be romantic in his own way, MC didn’t expect herself to be inside of a Cheesecake Factory after hearing she would be eating fine dining. Of course, it could be Seven’s fine dining of Honey Buddha Chips while Crazy Frog blasts into their ears, finishing the night with killing the Ender Dragon. Or it could be one of Yoosung’s romantic evenings of him experimenting with his cooking while you beat him at LOLOL again. 

She wouldn’t change those moments for the world. But…

“So...this role seems to be going really well for you.” MC smiled as she stabbed a piece of orange chicken. “And your costar doesn’t seem like a dying fan waiting to start a scandal.”   
Zen chuckled, “Yes, Clay is a wonderful costar. We certainly are quite the duo on screen...but it’s all thanks to you!” 

“Hm?”

“Well, you landed me the audition. Well you and my good looks of course.”

“Oh yes. Your good looks picked up the phone and dialed the casting agent after reading the role description. Where would we be without them.” MC rolled her eyes, giggling. “You know...I really got a hunch that you could win an Academy Award with this.” 

“The Oscars? Really?” Zen picked up some pasta with his fork, bringing it to his mouth. “This is my first lead with such a popular director.”

“Well if you keep up your hard work, I’m sure you’d win one.”

Zen held his fork, looking towards her.

“Just a hunch.”

“Well, with your support, I don’t see how I couldn’t win an oscar.” He smiled brightly, placing the noodles inside his mouth.

MC giggled to herself. It was no hunch she was relying this on. It was facts. In a year and a half, not only would Zen win best Actor, but his movie Gold Man would spark a whole franchize. His lead role as Tony Spark would only continue with the Avangers. 

Her smile faded as she pushed the chicken around on her plate. “Hey Zenny...can I ask you something.”

“Anything babe.” He put down his silverware, reaching across the table taking her hand. “What is it?”

“Have you ever felt...stuck?” She quietly asked, glancing up from her plate. 

“Stuck?” Zen paused, “Well...for a role I had to be glued down to a-”

“Oh no no no no no….I mean…” MC thought for a moment, releasing a breath, “Have you seen the movie Groundhog Day?” 

“I can’t say I have.”

“Well…” She chuckled, “A summary would be that this man is stuck living the same day on loop until he learns more about himself and those around him…” She sucked in a quick breath, “I guess I mean being stuck in a way where it feels like you are on a log just floating down the stream, rather taking a path of my own. You don’t know what more you have left on this steady river...but I wouldn’t mind if this log would take me down a different river...even if there were rapids.”

Zen blinked. He thought about saying something, but none of the right words were coming to mind.

“I’m sorry…I guess I got too poetic-”

“No that’s not it at all...I’m just...I suppose I can't say I’ve related completely.” His eyes brightened. “But I do know this. Before you joined the RFA things were...we were all going through the motion. When you joined the messenger, there was a light that was turned on for everyone. So I guess you got us all unstuck.” He took her head, raising it to his lips, kissing the back of his hand. 

“Thanks Zenny.” MC smiled. “Shall we get cheesecake?”

“Why of course, my princess.”

~~~~

When she arrived back at her apartment, she locked the door behind her, leaning back on the door. Screwed. That’s what she was. Yes, she cared for Zen...but something was missing from her life. Something that seemed like everyone else experienced when she chose them.  
MC wondered what it was like to be in a place where...you don’t want to reset. 

Sighing, she pulled herself up, walking over towards her bed. Falling back onto it, she stared at the ceiling. 

“Perhaps one day...I won’t have to reset anymore…” 

As she blinked, MC quickly dozed off.

…  
…  
…

She jolted awake as her phone buzzed in her hand. Groaning, she looked out to the dark window, pulling her phone towards her. MC shook her head to regain her focus. Was she reading this right?

There was a new message in her messenger. Not from any of the RFA members…not even from Unknown...It was another message from a user titled: R476.

Slowly clicking the message, she blinked.

It was a date. 

A month, day, and year. 

A few months before her usual reset time. 

MC blinked. Did this user know about her power? They had to. This was a private messenger that required hacking. Smart, tactile hacking. 

Yet...she was curious.

Was this the break in her calm river she needed?

Was this her change?

Well...if it didn’t go well, she could easily reset to the day she receives the new phone.

MC closed her eyes, holding her phone close to her chest. Taking in a breath, she relaxed.

And Reset.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I. LOVE. CHEESECAKE. FACTORY.  
> Orange chicken. SLAPS. Avocado Egg rolls. SLAPS. Lemon Raspberry Cheesecake. SLAPS.
> 
> DADDY EBE RECCOMENDS   
> uwu


	4. SO THIS ISNT A CHAPTER BUT AN IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> IMPORTANT UPDATE PLEASE READ!!!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Holy crap is this actually gonna be a serious chapter note?!?!

HEH GUYS I KNOW TOU WANT TOUR UPDATE AND I PROMISE THERE WILL BE ONE I GOT A 12 HOUR CAR RIDE AHEAD OF ME ALL I PLAN TO DO IS TO FINISH SOME RFA DRAWINGS! 707s IS ALMOST DONE AHAHHHAHA 

But uh

So if you were in the discord last night aka YOOSUNGS and Zens chat it got pretty SPICY IN THERE and AS DID THE STUFF I HAVE TO INCLUDE IN THIS FANFIC AHAHAH 

Anyway please look through the tags because as I have now planned a plot some new tags are gonna be added!!!   
With these tags I upped the rating specifically to apply to AOOO’s guidelines 

The new rating is set to Mature but imagine this like a Young Adult Novel style! If I were to compare it to some books I’d say Sarah J Maas’s Court of Mist and Fury! I say Sarah J Maas YA because my lady knows how to push boundaries! If you’ve read that you already know bsjdjejwsjsh 

Okie  
Okie serious Katy is back!

I’ll definitely add warnings and try to split the spoicy parts Into separate chapters and add warning there so If you still wanna read you can just skip (OR NOT IF YOU NEED THAT SPOICYNESS) and I’ll just summarize if there is anything I feel is important 

MKAY BUT YES PLEASE READ THE TAGS! ILL BE UPDATING WITH ACTUAL CONTENT SOON

BYEEEEE

Ps  
Rip my Chapter Chapters but it’s fine bc this fan fic is quirky


	5. Chapter 2: New Girl in the City

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> My lady RESET.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I don't know where this goes, but I HAVE AN EDITOR NOW! Another MM SIMP offered to go and edit the work so the grammar won't be awful anymore. AHAHAH I love herrrrr.
> 
> So we got a few cameos!!! Miss Aurora who I ADORE! AND TORIEEEEE feat Paddle. Don't worry this won't be the last of em.
> 
> I also love that so far with every chapter the word count doubles. Chapter 1 was around 1100 words and this one is a whopping 2600! 
> 
> I had too much fun towards the end of this chapter y'all.
> 
> also now that I have an editor I'm getting new ideas so... EVERYTHING THAT HAPPENS AND HAS HAPPENED IS INTENTIONAL! Feel free to conspire on things in the comments and theorize bc boy are y'all in for a ride.

When MC finally woke up from her short slumber, she saw a black ceiling. She bolted up, quickly looking around. She then remembered what happened. She reset. As she looked around, she realized where she was. Her old apartment. She’s been living in Rika’s apartment for so long that, she almost forgot about her first apartment in the city. 

It wasn’t nearly as nice as Rika’s, nor was it as big…and nor did it house a bomb. The first apartment she got was comfy! It had a view of the downtown of the city, near all the shops and bakeries. Hopping up, she rushed to the window, opening it. A breeze of air blew bringing with it the aroma of chocolate and freshly baked bread. She closed her eyes smiling. It really was perfect. Yes,the city brought some noise, but that comforted her. It reminded her that she wasn’t alone. MC backed away, looking towards her walls. They were a warm beige holding a few pictures. Near the window were pictures of her and her old cat. By the hallway a picture of her family. Scattered behind her bed were some posters, mainly of bands. While she was the party coordinator, she never really got the chance to redecorate Rika’s apartment…so to be surrounded by pure her. It was refreshing. 

Why did she ever go to look for a new apartment?

Knock knock.

MC walked over, opening the door. “Hello-“

“Your rent is a week past due. You told me this time you’d get it in on time.” An envelope was then shoved into her face. That’s why she wanted to move out. Crazy rent prices and a landlady who could get bonkers when someone disrupted the flow of work. 

“I’m sorry…I…I don’t think I have the money now.” Now she remembered. She was looking for a job around this time. She didn’t want to phone her parents for more rent money while she tried to settle. “I promise, if you give me time I can get it in.”

“No. I’ve given you to many strikes, MC. I expect money to be turned in by the end of the week, any later and you are out.” The landlady stormed away, going to one of the neighbors. 

MC sighed, looking down at the letter. Well…she still had a week. Worst case she asks her parents for the money and she pays them back. 

Free rent was far easier than this.

—————————————————

Wandering through the city, MC stopped by the bakeries, grabbing a few snacks while she explored the city. It really had been an eternity since she took the time to appreciate it. She only found herself occasionally exploring, whether it be trying new restaurants with Jumin, making trips to the chocolate store with Zen, grabbing Honey Buddha Chips for Seven, attending the state-wide LOLOL tournament with Yoosung, and opening the cafe with Jaehee…but she never had the time to truly explore by herself when she joined the RFA. 

As she walked around, MC eventually reached her favorite park. She’d taken every single member there at least once. It’s the one thing she really missed while she was away. The park was located at the heart of the city. It was the greenest part of the whole city. There was a large pond in the middle where she would sit and feed the ducks when she needed to think. As she approached the pond however, she stopped as something caught her eye. Turning to her left, there were the large white spires that topped SKY University. MC couldn’t help but wonder if Yoosung was actually paying attention in class right now. 

As she shifted her attention to the other side of the lake, there was the tallest building in the whole city; C&R. Jumin and Jaehee were probably in a meeting right now. Down the street by the south side of the park was the movie shop that Jaehee and MC would go to add to their collection of Zen movies. This park was just another way to get closer to everyone without truly being by their side.

As she sat down, she pulled apart her bread, tossing a few pieces into the pond, watching the ducks quickly swim towards the bread. She smiled lightly as she pulled out her phone, searching for job openings around her.

Hair dresser.

She was far too shaky with scissors. Once she tried to trim her own bangs, and practically parted the red seas right in the center of her head. 

Dog Groomer.

She was good with animals…but she was a people person. She had to have that interaction.

She kept scrolling through, taking in a deep breath. Plumber, pest control, computer technician, museum tour guide, waitress.

Waitress. She could see herself in that job. As she clicked it, her eyes widened. Reading the requirements, she blinked. Women who choose to work at Hoot Hoots certainly are some of the women with the strongest wills. 

“Well…what I’d give to have someone else’s phone in my pocket right now.”

“Today’s not your day, is it?” A woman’s voice asked from beside her. 

“In no way,” MC laughed lightly, looking over, pausing at the woman beside her. 

She never saw her outside of Magenta except for when it kinda blew up…but that was a different circumstance. MC knew her time line. It was about 8 months after Rika’s ‘death.’ So, why was she out in public? 

“Mind if I sit next to you?”

“Not at all.” She just hoped she wouldn’t get stabbed or drugged…but the park was slightly crowded…She wouldn’t do anything in public…would she?

Rika smiled, looking to the pond. “Aren’t they delicate creatures…they seem like they are gliding across the water, when really their feet are kicking for their lives to keep them afloat…”

The brunette blinked. “Yeah…crazy.” She looked back down at her phone. “Do you know any companies that are hiring?” 

The blonde looked over to the woman smiling, “There is always someone hiring here! Do you know what kind of job you are looking for?”

MC stopped. When she was looking through the job lists, she realized she was trying to find a party coordinating job…yes she was good at it, but perhaps there are skill used that the job that she could find useful in other positions. “Well…before I moved here, I had a job in my old town. I worked for this charity organization and helped plan…events and had to invite possible donors to assist with our charity. So I guess I’m trying to find something that still gives me that people interaction. A job where I can really get to know them.”

Rika thought for a minute, placing a finger on her chin. “I actually think I know of a great place for you to work. I read online that they were looking for someone to help gather data so their products would tailor more towards their buyers.”  
“Really! That seems like a perfect job for me!” 

The woman smiled, moving her mint colored purse in front of her. Pulling out a sticky note pad and a pen, she began to write on it. “I’ll give you the address. And when you arrive the lady at the front desk will not give you the time of day, so you tell her a close friend of the CEO sent you to look into getting a job interview.” Pulling the pad out, she handed it towards the brunette. “I wish you luck.”

“Thank you…” MC spoke, looking to the note pad. “I…there has to be something I can do for you.”

“Nope. I like helping people too.” Rika flashed her a smile. “Besides, you have a true smile now, and happiness is all I can give.” She began to stand up. “I do have to get going, but it was a pleasure to meet you.”

“You too…” MC watched as Rika began to disappear into the crowd. Her eyes went back to the sticky note. Perhaps she should go now before it got too late into the evening. 

————

God. Damn it. 

She looked up to the tall building that Rika sent her too. C&R itself. 

MC approached the mirror glass doors, entering the building. Fresh mint and lemon filled her senses as she walked in, passing people dressed in clothes she could only dream of affording. Quickly straightening out her brown sweater, she approached the front desk. 

The woman who was working had her auburn hair tied back into a slick pony tail. Her name tag read “Aurora.” Her eyes were focused on her computer.

As MC stopped in front of the desk, she placing her hands behind her back. 

“Hello, how may I help you?” Aurora asked, looking up. She seemed to be having a long day. 

“Hi…I was hoping to have a meeting with someone about an open position. The job that ”  
Aurora looked her up and down, “You expect that one of our heads will step out of their work day to spend time talking with you? Right at this second? Do you have an application filled out?” Aurora reached out her hand. 

“I…don’t. I just found out about the position a few moments ago…I…A friend of Jumin Han sent me here.”

Aurora froze. “Oh...I apologize for my behavior…it’s been a really long day. Here.” The woman quickly dug through her files on her desk, pulling out a stapled stack of papers. She placed it on the ledge, along with a pen. “I’ll call one of the security guards to take you up right away.” 

“Security…” MC mumbled as the woman stood. “I think I can…” She was already gone. The brunette sighed, glancing down to the stack of papers. It was a detailed description of the job along with the people she would work alongside. At least Jaehee could be one of her heads. She glanced back up watching two men walk over towards her, motioning for her to follow them.

“Please have a wonderful day,” Aurora smiled. 

As MC was lead towards the large elevator, she began to panic slightly. She just told that worker a close friend of Jumin’s sent her here…and obviously she can’t say who sent her. Rika is supposed to be dead. Would they think she was lying if she didn’t provide a name? Would she be thrown out and lose her chance to become close to the RFA members during this timeline? Who could be a good backup plan…who could possibly help her if Jumin were to confirm the person who sent her. 

As the elevator door opened, another person in a security outfit came to greet her. The woman was tall with half of her raven hair dyed red. She held a wooden paddle in her hands. 

“Hello, you can call me Torie.”

“Hello Torie…” MC smiled, following her towards the large room at the end of the hall. 

“I got the message, she’s the one who was sent to us?” A familiar voice asked, 

“Jaehee!” MC smiled out of instinct. 

The assistant glanced over, raising a brow, “I’m sorry, have we met?”  
“No..the woman at the front desk told me you would be seeing me as well…I apologize for the confusion.” MC held her breath. She certainly had to control her mouth, especially when talking to Jumin. Even when she first joined the RFA it took a while for him to trust her…but at least she knew what he favored to see…perhaps she could use that to her advantage. 

The two took her down to the office. Jaehee reached for the handle, opening it. She walked in leaving Torie and MC alone for a few minutes.

Walking back out, Jaehee held the door open, “Mr. Han will see you now.” 

MC carefully walked in and there he was. The CEO to be. MC smiled lightly as she walked in with Torie and Jaehee. “It’s a pleasure to meet you, sir.” 

Jumin motioned to the seat in front of him, “Please take a seat.”

Walking over, she sat down, placing her hands on her thighs. “Your office is very nice.” It was simple. A giant window was to her right that overlooked the city. The desk was a dark oak and very neat. On the wall was a framed photo of Elizabeth. “She is beautiful.” 

This time, he smiled. “Isn’t she. I am planning on making her the face of one of my new projects.”

“With a gorgeous cat like that, I can imagine your sales would increase tremendously.” MC kept her smile soft and focused. She knew he would ask about who sent her here, but if she lightened him up, perhaps things would sway into her favor. 

Jumin looked back over to MC, his grey eyes immediately became focused. “I would like to know who told you about the position?” 

Shit. MC remained calm as she smiled. She thought this through. If she were to say one person, they would play along. Why? Because they would do enough research about her in the span of a minute to realize she’s cute and doesn’t seem to have bad intentions.

“I received an email from a man called Luciel. I was reaching out trying to find jobs that would allow me to interact with people similar to how I was in a previous job. I received an email from a strange username, but it seemed rather…interesting.” She bit her lip to give her a moment to think.” Talking about how there’s a job as long as I just tie myself to the desk and always be a good girl who completes her work,” She crossed her legs, “I would be fine with this job. I confronted him and he eventually revealed himself and talked very fondly of you.” She remembered back to her first time experimenting with one of her routes with Jumin. Reaching back, she began to pull her hair, dividing it into three strands and began to braid it. He always liked her hair back before she presented herself. “A boss who knows how to make an enjoyable working environment.” She bowed her head slightly.

Jaehee behind her was blinking throughout this whole conversation. Did this girl even know the amount of work that comes when you work for Mr. Han?! 

“I...See.” Jumin thought about contacting Luciel right when MC mentioned his name...but instead he said, “When can you come in for an interview?”

She glanced up, eyes gleaming. “Really?! Any time any day works for me, sir.” She smiled.

“Tomorrow afternoon. 2:30. Does that work for you?” 

She nodded, “I will come in proper uniform sir, thank you.” She bowed her head again. 

Jaehee was on the brink of losing her composure. Luciel revealing himself...the interesting comments are something he could do, but something seemed off about this situation. 

MC glanced over towards Jaehee, “I can bring coffee as well. Would either of you like some?”

“Oh...thank you, that would be lovely.” Jaehee replied, holding the binder close to her chest. 

“Thank you for the offer,” The CEO replied, “Jaehee do you mind walking her out safely.” He then stopped himself, “I apologize, I haven’t gotten your name.”

“Please call me MC.” She smiled, standing up. “Thank you for taking time out of your day for me, sir. I will see you tomorrow.” She then turned around, walking out with the assistant. 

“That doesn’t usually happen?” Jaehee murmured as they walked to the elevator.

“What doesn’t happen?” 

“He usually takes a few days to consult with people about hosting an interview. He’ll go into background checks and...you got an interview for tomorrow.”

“I can assure you, I am very qualified. I hope to see you at my interview. If you will be my boss, I would want you to feel comfortable with me in this position.” MC reassured her, entering the elevator.  
“Thank you, MC.”

“Maybe we can get coffee together to get to know each other better!”

“I...Maybe..”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> you thought KP would show up. FOOLS
> 
> ITS A SLOW BURN 
> 
> WAIT YO TURN AND GO DRINK WATER AND EAT SOME NUTRITION. 
> 
> and now I write the next chapter because I too must see KP soon in this fic.
> 
> ALSO I KNOW AURORA WAS LITTLE MEAN BUT THATS JUST BECAUSE OF THE ROLE SHE WAS PLYING AURORA IS A MEGA SWEETHEART SO DON'T YOU WORRY.


	6. Chapter 3: The Incident Regarding Spilt Coffee

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SORRY ITS BEEN A HOT MINUTE SINCE THE UPDATE.
> 
> ALSO I DONT THINK IVE SAID THIS BUTTT
> 
> OUR MC IS BASED ON THE AMAZING COSPLAYER wyvellie YOU CAN FIND HER ON TIK TOK AND INSTAGRAM. SHE HAS SO MANY AMAZING COSPLAYS AND COMEDIC VIDEOS PLEASE GO SHOW SOME LOVE... While you're at it check out the theofficialrfa on Tik Tok and all of the cosplayers there as well. T A L E N T! Here's their individual Tik Tok info too! bubblegumcos_ plays 707, angryroni plays Yoosung, turtleteebz plays Jaehee, bakubratcos plays Jumin, krysa.kun plays Zen, and mizuriya plays Saeran. These are all ridiculously talented cosplayers and are amazing human beings as well! Please go show them some love as this fan fic would have never happened without them all! 
> 
> ALSO I made a Spotify playlist inspired by this fan fic... if you wanna take a listen here's the link https://open.spotify.com/playlist/6Apw0AgA39snBklO8THd9i?si=RCcUFD09Q9es1XfqKlpRZw. its also just full of bops soooo.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ANYWHO ITS THE MOMENT YALL BEEN WAITING FOR

It was a pleasant evening for MC. After she left the C&R building, she was able to go and explore more of the city. She was able to find the Thai place down the block from her apartment where she used to get take out every Friday night. Of course, for old time’s sake, she got take out. As she was walking back to her apartment, down the busy city streets, she was able to think back to her ‘first’ interaction with Jumin. The interaction was able to help her understand that she could use the knowledge she’d gathered about the members to...sway matters in her own favor. At least with Jumin, her many resets to the red ribbon ending as well as his good ending paid off well…It also helped her to understand that there may be a chance to still get on everyone’s side. Perhaps this outside perspective is what she needed to gain a good ending for everyone?

As she walked back into the apartment complex, she figured she’d pay her landlady a visit. Afterall, she wouldn’t get her paycheck right away, but if she had proof of a job, perhaps she could get her last extension. 

Approaching the oak door at the end of the hallway, she knocked. MC heard some rustling, but eventually watched the door handle twist. The door cracked open, revealing the woman.

“What do you need MC?” The woman asked, her eyes narrowing slightly.

“I actually came to tell you that I got a job interview for tomorrow. I was hoping that if I got the position, I could turn in rent as soon as I receive my first paycheck.” 

“MC I-”

“I know, you’ve already given me more than enough extensions, but I’ll come back with paperwork, proof of my job, my wage, my payment schedule, whatever it is you need.” MC looked towards the petite woman, her eyes glistening, “Please.”

The small landlady released a breath, shaking her head. Placing a pale hand to her temple, she looked up to MC and said, “Fine. This is your last strike though. No exceptions. Just...tell me when you will receive your first paycheck and I will accommodate your rent dues.”

“Thank you, thank you, thank you!” MC placed down her bag of Thai food and rushed over towards her, picking up the woman giving her a hug. “I knew I had the best landlady.”

“You better put me down before I change my mind.”

MC quickly placed the girl back down and took a step. “Sorry...Well...I should eat.” She let out a small laugh, picking her bag of food back up. “Thank you again.” She then quickly backed away, and made her way towards the stairs. Walking up the creaky stairs, she went down the long hallway. Fiddling in her pocket, she grabbed her keys, pulling them out. Reaching her door, MC placed the key inside of the lock, twisting it. 

Entering her room, she placed the bag down on the calendar. As she turned to enter her small kitchen, she stopped at the fridge, looking to the big calendar that was hung up. MC thought back to the message she received. 

R432: November 13 2024

So far, she never felt this day was significant. It was her first time to meet the RFA members outside the messenger...but why this date?  
Who sent her the message, and why would they want her to come to this specific date?

She didn’t have the answers, and she couldn’t ask anyone for help this time to solve these issues...For now she had to continue on the journey she chose. Maybe this time does have significance.

\-----------------

MC’s eyes fluttered open as her phone rang. She slowly rose, her eyes half lidded as she looked around. Turning to the table, she looked at the clock. 

7:13 am. 

Almost an hour before her alarm was supposed to go off.

She looked back to her phone. A number she didn’t recognize. Perhaps it was someone from C&R. Reaching over, she grabbed her phone, clicking the answer button, bringing it to her ear, she yawned and answered, “Hello?”

“Hello! This is the corporate manager from C&R. I was hoping to ask you a few questions before your interview today.” The male’s voice spoke.

“Of course.” She yawned again, her head dipping down slightly, before she shook her head to wake herself back up. 

“Perfect. First, I will need to gather some personal information. Date of birth please!” 

MC began to respond, yawning again. There was something familiar about the voice...what was it. 

“And now I will need your apartment number please!”

It hit her. She never told this man she lived in an apartment. “I’m sorry, you broke up a bit, what was that?” And after she listened to him repeat the question, she knew exactly who had called. 

“How did you get this number?” MC asked the hacker sternly. 

“It was on file of course!” Luciel’s voice chuckled. “Number please?”

“No.” MC spoke. “I don’t need a virus onto my phone, or any more private information released. I’m hanging up.”

“No wait!” he called out. “Alright, alright, you caught me! Took ya a while though!”

“You woke me up at seven o’ clock, did you expect me to be fully awake?” 

“You aren’t up at seven? Don’t you eat breakfast at eight?” 

“No, I eat breakfast when I wake up.” She stood up, walking over towards the kitchen. “So, are you going to tell me who you are?” 

“I should be saying that to you. You were the one who told Jumin that I recommended you to become the new Market Research Analyst.” 

MC chuckled, “I suppose you are right, Luciel...So, did you rat me out?” 

She heard the sound of a creaky swivel chair. “Hmmm, I thought about it, but I decided to do my research first. You really need this job don’t you...expensive city stores, expensive rent…”

“Yes I do...I heard about the RFA parties, so I figured the name of another RFA member would get me in.” She replied, opening the fridge, pulling out the carton of eggs. “So...are you going to rat me out?”

“Hmm…” Luciel laughed again, “Since you’re cute, I’ll give you a pass this time.” 

“So, you’ve seen me?”

“Looked through the camera feed at C&R.”

MC giggled. Typical Saeyoung. “Thank you...I really appreciate it. I promise I don’t mean any harm either.” 

“You better not!” He began to type away on his computer, “Well...since this is my first time dealing with a type like you...mysterious. I must run a diagnostic test! How about it? Mind answering a few questions?”

MC took out a pan, placing it on the stove. Removing the phone from her ear, she turned it to speaker. “I’ll gladly take your test.”

“Okay, hear me out really quick. Imagine one day a person comes to you! They ask you to try the newest ice cream. Now here’s the question; what does that person look like?” 

MC blinked as she cracked an egg over the pot. “What they look like...hm...I’d imagine they would be around my height...mysterious as well...and have something about them that stands out.”

“What would that be?” 

“Hmmm…” She thought for a moment. “Perhaps their hair. People are always expressing themselves with their hair.” 

“Interesting...Well I must tell you the result of the test! Drum roll please!” Luciel began to make a drum roll sound as he pat the desk in front of him. “You are hungry right now! I’m right aren’t I?!”

“Well...I am making eggs for breakfast right now.” MC giggled. “How did you get all of that out of that one question?”

“A man must never reveal his secrets! But I must go and further this diagnostic! Choi!” He then hung up.

Mc knew her secret was safe...and that Saeyoung seem to be his bright self. MC continued to make her breakfast as she got ready for the day. 

\------------------------

MC’s red heels clicked against the cement. It took twenty minutes longer to walk to the cafe she wanted to try for lunch than expected. The heels and pencil skirt did not help her timetable of the day. Perhaps it was best that Luciel woke her up earlier. She was able to organize herself better and actually dig through all of her clothes to find the the diamond in the rough that was her business attire. 

She had a salad to help her feel a little bit less guilty for eating a pint of ice cream last night while she watched “The Booknote” for her hundredth time. Luckily for her, the cafe wasn’t far from the coffee shop she wanted to try too! Also lucky for her, that exact coffee shop was across the street for the C&R Building. 

She walked past the windows to the coffee shop, reaching for the metal handle, she opened the glass door. She was surprised she never visited the shop before. In fact, she never really knew the coffee shop existed. Entering the door, the heavy glass shut behind her. It was quiet. People were scattered across the small tables and couches, laptops and books out. Smooth jazz played just loud enough to provide background music. 

MC approached the counter, looking up at the counter. 

“Are you new here?” A voice asked from across the counter.

MC looked across the counter towards the barista. They flashed her a welcoming smile. Her eyes narrowed slightly to read the name tag. ‘Mitch.’ She looked back up, returning the smile. “Hi...I am new...you must know everyone here.” She commented.

“Well, I do like to know my customers, but you also stick out like a sore thumb.” They motioned to her outfit. “Customers usually don’t come here dressed so formally.” 

She then looked around to the customers. While it seemed people were working, they still wore sweaters, pants, and some in comfy sweatshirts. She did stick out. “Oh...I apologize if there was a sign about-”

“Oh no, don’t worry about that!” Mitch quickly laughed. “ Livin La Vida Mocha is known to be another home for my customers. So, what brings you in?”

“Well, I always love trying new cafes and this one will be very close to hopefully my new job.” She crossed her fingers.” 

They gasped, “You got a job next door to be a live mannequin? Remind me to never make bets on a staring contest with you.”

“Oh,” She chuckled, shaking her head. “No, I actually am hopefully going to be working at C&R.”

Mitch was frozen for a few minutes, “What job position? I thought Aurora told me that they were full?”

“Actually the position would have me work right under Mr. Han.”

Mitch.exe has stopped working.

MC waved a hand in front of them, cocking her head, “Hello? Mitch? Are you okay?” 

They nodded. “I’m sorry...So, what can I get you to drink?” They asked, their smile returning.

MC examined the menu. It was vast...in fact there were far too many choices for her to choose two things to buy. “I’m really torn...I’ll definitely have to come back to try everything! For now...give me your two of your most popular drinks!”

Mitch smiled, “Two ‘Espresso Yourself’s’ it is! May I get a name for the order?”

“MC.” She replied. As the short dark haired barista walked away towards the back, they grabbed two shot glasses, putting them under a machine.

“How much do I owe you?” MC asked, pulling out her wallet from her red purse. 

“These will be in the house! My treat for being a first-time customer.” Mitch pulled a lever, the machine spitting espresso shots into the shot glasses, at the same time starting on two cups of coffee. 

“It doesn't stop me from tipping though.” She pulled out a ten dollar bill, placing it inside of the jar. “I’ll have to make a pit stop here every morning.” 

“I’d love to see a friendly face!” They beamed, pouring the shots into the coffee cups.

“Then that's a promise I can see myself keeping.” She leaned against the counter as Mitch began to put lids on top.

“Here you go! I’ll see you tomorrow?”

“Of course.”

MC took her coffee in both hands and began to walk back towards the door. Leaning back against the door, she pushed it, and turned.

SPLASH.

“SHIT!” The person in front of her yelled, glaring towards MC.

The brunette blinked as she looked to the teal haired victim of spilt coffee. She held her single cup of coffee carefully, her senses disappeared. The coffee didn’t just spill on this stranger in front of her, but her white button down was stained as well. However, the pain of the boiling coffee wasn’t on her mind. MC couldn’t believe her eyes…She quickly turned pink as she regained her senses. This person seemed to dress casually, a black sweatshirt on top of dark jeans and combat boots. Their hair was a bright teal cut right at the shoulder. They also had dark brown eyes that could kill.

“I’m so sorry!” She quickly spoke, carefully kneeling down to pick up the now empty plastic cup. “Can...I...How can I help.”

“Just move please.” The person pulled on the glass door, storming inside.

MC slowly rose, looking back into the coffee shop. Well...at least she still had her coffee for Jaehee… But she didn’t have time to go and change. Turning away, she held her breath and walked towards the C&R building. 

\-----------------------------------

Jaehee carefully took her cup of coffee, looking at MC. Her brown eyes blinked at the brunette’s current state. “Are you alright? I could ask Mr. Han to push your interview a few minutes?”

“No it’s fine.” MC sighed, continuing down the hallway. “I know how busy he can get, and the fact that he took time out of his day so suddenly was already too much.” She began to braid her hair as she continued down with Jaehee. “You don’t think he will be upset, will he?”

“No. I don’t think so anyway.” Jaehee replied. “He may like this station neat and clean, but it was an accident. You never meant to spill the coffee on yourself.” 

The brunette continued down the long hallway that lead towards Jumin’s office, “So...any tips for the interview?” 

Jaehee was quiet for a few moments before shaking her head, “He can be hard to predict...it really depends on the person...but if I remember back to your first meeting...he really acted different than normal…” She smiled, looking back over to MC, “But that did seem to go into your favor, so I suppose just continue what you did before?” 

MC’s eyes glinted, “I’m happy we are on the same page then.” 

They continued down the hallway, reaching Jumin’s office. Jaehee opened the door and MC walked inside.

“It’s a pleasure to-” Jumin stopped himself as he looked at MC’s coffee smeared blouse. “Your shirt is stained.”

“I apologize, sir.” MC’s smile disappeared. “I appear to be pretty clumsy.” 

“One moment.” Jumin reached over to his desk, grabbing the phone that was there, quickly dialing a number. “Hello...Yes, I will need you to grab a clean shirt for me please. Yes, hurry.” He then hung the phone up. “A new shirt will be arriving shortly.”

“Oh...You really don’t have to. I don’t mind the stain.” MC replied, approaching the chair.

“I mind. You shouldn’t have to walk around the city or in public in a shirt like that.”

The brunette let out a small giggle as she took a seat. Placing her hands in her lap, she looked back up towards the CEO in line. “I didn’t know you had women’s shirts at your place?”

“I do not. You will be wearing one of mine.”

“Oh…” No doubt it will be a grey striped button down. It’s all he owned. “Well...shall we start the interview in the meantime. I know how busy you can be.”

“Of course.” Jumin pulled on one of the drawers of the desk. Searching through the files, he pulled out a large packet, placing it in front of him. Flipping a few of the pages, he read the first question. “How would you describe yourself as a worker?” 

MC’s grin returned. It was just as Jaehee suggested. Do whatever the hell she did yesterday. “I am a very ambitious worker. I strive for completion and to make my superior feel that their needs are being met. I work well with new situations. I enjoy being tied down...for work. I also enjoy the interaction between people.” She kept her smile. “Is there anything you would like me to elaborate on?” 

Jumin’s eye’s met MC’s, “No, that will suffice for now.” He looked back to the page. “What would you consider your strength and weakness to be?”

“I can overcome punishment easily.” MC smiled. “I mean, mistakes come with consequences, but I am quite alright with that. I find myself striving to push forward and to do better with every action. As for my weakness...I suppose I can find myself hopping onto multiple projects, in which I can grow too passionate for at times.”

Jumin turned the page again, slower this time. “How do you like to be managed?” He then asked. 

“I do enjoy orders, as they tell me how I am to do my work properly to achieve rewards not just for me, but for the company as well. I also respond well to one-on-ones so I understand the needs I should be making.” MC bit her lip before continuing. “I am very passionate about work, so I do enjoy being under command 24/7.”

MC watched as Jumin shifted slightly in his seat, moving onto the next question. “What are you looking for in a new position.”

She smiled lightly, “I simply want a job that I won’t mind being tied down to. I’ll want to stay in the job to not just please me, but my boss as well. Of course some freedom is always a reward...going out for lunch breaks. Simply saying though, if my job pleases my superior, then I can assure you I am pleased as well.”

“What type of work environment do you prefer?” Jumin quickly spoke. 

MC laughed, shaking her head. “I understand the formality of this interview, but loosen up a little. If I am to work under you, I would like to at least establish a friendship with simple questions like what’s your favorite candy? You would reply with yours, and I would reply with rope candy.” This time she smiled with her teeth. “It isn’t that hard to loosen the chains, sir.” 

Luckily for Jumin, there was a knock on the door. 

Jumin stood up, walking over towards it. Opening the door, he grabbed the shirt from the guard. “Thank you.” Approaching MC, he placed the folded shirt on the desk. “Here you are.”

MC took the striped shirt into her hands. She glanced back up, looking towards the CEO-in-line. “Would you like me to change right now?” 

“If it will make you more comfortable.” He replied, walking past her. As Jumin turned to face her, he sat down, his eyes widening. “What...what are you doing?”

MC stopped fiddling with the button on her shirt, “You told me I could change now.” 

Jumin glanced away, “There is a bathroom right down the hall.” He pulled open a small drawer, taking out a key card. Facing the window, he slid it across the desk. 

Standing up, she grabbed the card. “I’ll be right back then!” MC walked to the door that led to the office and exited the room. She walked down the hallway, reaching the employee bathroom, placing the key card against the sensor. As the light turned green, she opened the door. Closing it behind her, she looked back to the door, placing the card against the occupied sensor. Watching it flash, she walked over to the mirror, placing the card and shirt on the counter. 

Quickly undoing the buttons she slipped out of her stained form fitting shirt. Grabbing the striped shirt, she slipped her arms into the long sleeves and began to button up the shirt. She left the top few unbuttoned and tucked the shirt into her skirt. For a men’s shirt, it wasn’t as baggy as she expected. Picking up the key card again, she placed it against the unoccupied sensor. As it flashed, she grabbed the handle, exiting the bathroom. She made her way back to Jumin’s office, walking inside.

“You have quite the style, Mr. Han. I’ll have to find a few shirts of my own like this.”

“If you like it that much, you can keep it.” He replied. 

“How kind.” As she reached to put the card back onto the desk, it slipped out of her finger tips. She turned away from him, bending down to pick up the card from the ground. Looking over her shoulder, she turned, handing the card towards him. “Shall we continue the interview?”

He was silent for a minute. Taking in a breath, he crossed his arms. “I think I know my final question.”

“And what is that?”

“Can you come in tomorrow for your first day?”

MC’s eyes gleamed. She clapped her hands together, “Of course! Thank you so much, sir. I promise you have made the best decision.”

Jumin replied with a faint smile. “I’m sure I have.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> HAHAHA FOOL YOU THOUGHT YOU WOULD GET SO MUCH KP
> 
> THIS  
> IS  
> A
> 
> SLOOOOOWWWW BURN
> 
> HEEHEHEHEHEHH okay I'm done being evil


	7. Chapter 4: Leashes and Lattes

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> OKIE OKIE HAVE FUN THIS IS GONNA BE A GOOD ONE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> have fun

Chapter 4 Leashes and Lattes

The next day, MC didn’t wear as-suggestive clothes...well, that wasn’t particularly true. She just changed into boots rather than wearing heels. She didn’t need the walk to ache her feet. As she approached the coffee shop, she smiled and opened the door. 

“There’s my favorite new girl in town!” Mitch greeted, waving towards her. “How did your interview go?” They then asked as she approached the counter

“It went wonderfully! In fact, today is my first day.” MC smiled. “How’s business going? Has it gotten busy?”

“We had a good wave this morning, but nothing I can’t handle.” Mitch smiled. 

MC chuckled, taking a seat at one of the barstools by the counter. “Well, I’m happy to hear that business is going well.” She looked back up to the menu. “I have about thirty minutes before I need to be at the office...so,” She scanning it, her eyes stopping at the speciality drinks. “I think today I want to try the ‘I love You a-Latte!’ You certainly are clever with names.”

Mitch walked over towards the espresso machine, pouring a shot. “Well why should anyone settle for ordinary coffee?”

“You got a point there.” She laughed, pulling out her wallet. Sliding seven dollars across the counter. “Keep the change.” 

“Thank you.” Mitch snatched the money, then began to pour the espresso into the glass. “Any idea what your first day on the job will be?”

“I’m assuming an orientation? I wasn’t really told, so it would be a fun surprise.” She watched as Mitch began to foam up the milk. “But it should be an easy day...at least that's what I’m hoping for.” 

“Well I’ll make sure to add a little bit of luck into this latte for you.” They winked, taking the metal container away from the nozzle, pouring the foamed milk into the cup. “So your interview was with Jumin Han right?! How is he? I hear the man’s a robot.”

MC shook her head, “He’s not like that at all. He’s actually very sweet and cares deeply for his company and workers. He has emotions, Mr. Han just...doesn’t show them often to avoid them from affecting his work.”

“Hmph…” Mitch topped the coffee with a lid, passing it towards the brunette. “I’ll have to take your word for it then.”

“Perhaps I could get you an in...have your brew served at C&R?” She suggested, taking the cup bringing it to her lips.

Mitch’s dark eyes gleamed, “Really?!”

“Of course. A lot of them are coffee drinkers, and if they haven’t already tried your brew, they’re missing out!” 

“Thank you.” They lightly smiled. 

“Don’t mention it.” MC turned slightly, looking out to the glass doors. She puffed out a breath.

“Were you supposed to meet someone here?” Mitch asked, raising a brow.

“No...I just...no.” She hopped off of the stool. “Well, I know its a little early, but C&R is huge and I’d hate to get lost.”

“Good luck! Will I see you tomorrow?” 

“Anytime I’m heading to work, expect me to come!” MC put her smile back on, walking off. As she turned to face the double doors, her smile disappeared. She was kinda hoping that they might come stop by for some coffee...she never properly apologized.

For now she had other things to worry about. Her first day on the job and who knew what would be thrown at her to do.

\---------

As the elevator door opened, Jaehee was there to greet her. 

“Good morning Jaehee!” MC smiled brightly, holding her coffee close to her. “How has work been so far.”

“Meeting after meeting.” The short haired brunette replied, holding a clipboard close to her. 

MC stepped off of the elevator, looking around the familiar floor. “So. Is today orientation? A little get to know the building?” 

“It was…” Jaehee murmured, “However things got rearranged, so we are saving orientation for another day.”

“Straight into work it is!” MC laughed, “So where should I begin?”

Jaehee looked down to her clipboard, flipping a page as they walked down the hallway. “Well, a private meeting got moved up, so you are expected in the meeting room with Mr. Han.’

“A private meeting?”

“Yes. It is for a collaboration project.” Jaehee explained as they took a left down another hallway towards the meeting rooms. 

As they approached the door, MC asked, “What are they collaborating on?”

Jaehee opened the door and two stood in the doorway frozen.

“Hey, some people like their partners on leashes. It’s not the craziest idea in the world.” a feisty voice spoke. Their short teal hair was tied back into a small ponytail, and glistering on their neck was a studded choker, with a leash attached, held by their delicate hand. 

“Good morning Ms. Kang, MC.” Jumin greeted.

As the collared person turned around, they quickly grew annoyed. “Oh...It’s you.” Her voice shot like a bullet.

As MC entered, she was still blinking. The very person she spilt coffee on...the person she was hoping to run into again...well perhaps not running into them, but passing one another down the street. 

“Hello…” MC waved. 

“MC, this is Ms. Pixel. We are collaborating on a line for owners to match their pets.” He explained. 

MC swallowed, pointing towards the tealed hair women. “And it comes with...people leashes, Ms. Pixel?” 

“I was just suggesting it.” Ms. Pixel shrugged. “It’s not the craziest thing I’ve thought about designing.” She smirked. “And you don’t have to address me formally, KP will do just fine.” 

MC nodded. “KP is right...Some people are into that sort of play...Leashes and collars that is.” 

Jaehee released a breath. “I will never understand…”

“Which is precisely while I wanted to bring MC into this collaboration.” Jumin smiled as MC approached the two. “She will be researching what our customers are interested in purchasing, as well as how we can grow our range of customers. Please feel free to send her work as this will be her first big project with us.” 

“I’m assuming this is the project where Elizabeth will be a model?” MC asked, approaching the table, looking down to the sketches and samples that were on the table. “She’d be perfect...but shouldn’t you have a...human model as well? If this is meant to be a fun way to match your pet, you’ll both want to lure people in.” 

Jumin nodded, “You are correct...if we have the proper model the revenue will increase.”

KP sighed, flipping through the designs she sketched, “I just don’t know what kind of model will be best. Someone known for modeling, a celebrity...I don’t know who will attract more customers.”

“Well, leave that to me! I’ll research who's been popular with news sights and what tactics other customers have used to raise their range of buyers.” MC smiled determinedly as she looked over KP’s shoulder. “You’re incredibly talented! How have I never seen any of your-” She remembered where she was. This was the rich people’s world she was in now. She probably never even stepped into a store where she could purchase KP’s designs...well perhaps Jumin bought her a thing or two while she was with him, but she never really payed that much attention to tag. “I’m sorry again for spilling coffee on you…” 

KP flashed a light smile, “I guess I can forgive you if we’re working together…” Their smile turned into a grin, “Or I can get revenge on you...I’ll have to decide.” 

“I’ll be waiting to possibly get coffee spilt on me then,” MC laughed.

Jumin nodded, “Then could we have some of these pieces made by the end of the week, as well as a few candidates for our model?”

“Of course,” MC smiled. 

“I believe that will be doable.” KP flipped through her book. “I’ll start on the two jackets and accessories.” 

“Perhaps we could grab lunch and I can share my research with you.” MC suggested, looking over towards KP, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. “I haven’t gotten the chance to explore the city, so perhaps I can treat you to lunch at one of your favorite restaurants?” 

“I believe that will suffice.” KP replied, closed the notebook, picking it back up. “How fast do you think you can get your research in?”

“I’m free all day!” MC beamed, placing her hands behind her back, “So perhaps we can meet somewhere tomorrow for lunch.” She glanced over towards Jumin, “That is if Mr. Han will allow me an out of office lunch break.” 

“Well, if you are technically still working, I see no issue with it.” 

“Tomorrow it is.” KP then turned, exiting the meeting room, Jaehee following her. 

MC squirmed a little as her smile brightened. She didn’t know why she was so excited, but she did know she have a long day ahead of her. “Well, if I am to have a list of candidates tomorrow, I should start my research. Thank you again for this opportunity, Mr. Han.” She turned back towards the CEO-in-line as they made their way out of the meeting room as well. “I truly appreciate it.” 

When they exited, Jumin looked up to the large clock that was plastered at the end of the hall “I do have a phone call to make in a few minutes, please excuse me.”

“Of course.” MC replied.

As Jumin took a left at the fork, MC took a right, approaching the smaller offices. 

A list of candidates for the modeling position...At least she could think of one amazing model from the top of her head…

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I FELT BAD SO THERES SOME EXTRA KP CONTENT FOR YOU... YAYAYAYA WE'LL OFFICIALY GET SOME EXTRA KP ACTION TOO THATS A PROMISE


	8. IMPORTANT UPDATE

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> UPDATES

Hello!!!

Im so sorry for not posting in such a long time

I just started college and finished my first burst of exams. Things got really hectic, as I am a lead in a club, just joined a sorority, and my tough classes, BUT I HAVE NTO FORGOTTEN ABOUT KP

I think I even fully planned out the entire plot so like IT WILL BE FINISHED

I wrote 2/3 chapters and I am just waiting on my editors to look it over and I promise yall will get so many posts

AND THE PLOT REALLY DOES PICK UP

IM SO SORRY YALL BUT I PROMISE I WONT BE ONE OF THOSE WRITERS THAT NEVER FINISHES!!! Im hoping to complete it by the end of Christmas break bc worse case scenario I go ham over xmas and finish it but.

YES OKIE  
WELL HOPEFULLY YOU GET AN UPDATE EITHER THIS WEEKEND OR LATER NEXT WEEK/ WEEKEND 

K

thanks for being so patient.  
just for that ill give yall a teaser

Vanessa will be added into the fic. 

-katy


End file.
